New Beginnings
by fly-girl-sky
Summary: AU fic. Contain the Para Kisu crew with a few changes. Just read and enjoy!!! Summary inside
1. Summary

Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Paradise Kiss or any of its characters.  
  
The Universe of Para Kisu is running somewhat normally except for the few changes I've made to it, so here it goes.  
  
The Paradise Kiss gang is working hard to get their dress designs ready before the big show, while trying to start up their business; everything begins tumbling down when the members realize they have no time for the business end of running the small clothing company, nor the skill. They have enough worries with school and designing clothing. SO after taking with Mikako they decide they need a helper, someone who can run the business end as well as help them out when they need it, so the perfect solution, put an add out in the paper! While the search continues the gang begins to have some problems with there model Yukari and her rising ego, until she begins hampering both George's style and their work. It isn't until one rainy morning when Yukari threatens to leave that they find the help they've been looking for, but the soaking wet girl that comes for an interview may be more than they could have ever dreamed of.  
  
Lan has moved across the ocean back to her grandfather's birthplace Japan, to get away from the arguing and nagging of both the lawyers and her cousin. Back at the island were she grew up lays everything she's known, the last of her family, her friends but she is determined to make it on her own and break the contract of marriage set up by her cousin. She knows he's only following tradition and trying to do what's best for her, but the would-be husband, Tai, is more like a stalker than a fiancé. She's become fed up with the legal battles for her family fortune and has decided to try to live life in her ancestor's country, but with her tall, tanned, thin body she feels more like the outsider. Her boyish looks have earned her the envy of many males and much to her carnage the adoration of many females, but overall her looks have saved her a lot of trouble, she comfortable wearing her men's clothing and trying to blend in with the crowd. That is until she meets and eccentric group of people who will change her life forever.  
  
Sorry about the spelling and grammar, I know I need to work on it so don't worry!!!! I should update at least once a week. I look forward to your reviews.  
  
P.S. sorry for all those Yukari fans, she's going to be one of the antagonists in this one. GOMEN!!!! 


	2. CHapter 1 Meeting

Disclaimer: No I don't own Paradise Kiss, but I would like to own George, yes another obsessed anime fan girl. "Run in Terror!!!"  
  
Ok, like all those other fanfics out there this is going to be a tweaked version of Paradise kiss, with a bit of self insertion/ original character.  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was raining, again. The sheets of water falling to earth making it hard to distinguish the entrance to the studio, but the directions on the folded and slightly damp newspaper were still legible if you squinted at it closely. Not that Lan needed to, she had memorized the directions as soon as she had seen the small add in the classifieds stating that a position was wanted for a helper/secretary, basically a person to clean and organize, to run the business end of what she guessed was a small clothing shop, from the brief description that had been given. Paradise Kiss, it was a nice name something about it sent good vibes to Lan, not to mention the salary they offered was more than she had been hoping for. Once again looking down at the paper in her gloved hand she searched the storefronts for a sign of some kind, how far 'in the back' was this studio? She nervously glanced around; this wasn't the kind of weather to go sight seeing in, especially in a large city like Tokyo. Taking a deep breath she headed down the stairs aware that the alleyway she had been debating whither or not to enter for the last ten minutes would, at the very least, provide her with a bit more shelter from the elements if nothing else. Taking the wet steps slowly she saw a sign hanging in front of a door way and sighed inwardly at its scrolling letters, she had found it.  
  
Loud music blared from inside, the sign swayed on its hinges to the beat of the base; Lan cringed at the vocals that blurred into meaningless shouting as it passed through the thick stucco walls. She paused, her hand resting on the shiny brass handle collecting herself for her interview. This was one of her last tries before she applied for a job at a restaurant or fast food joint. She hated the idea of having to flip burgers or wait on tables but she would rather starve and live on the street than return back home to the island and face the scrutiny of her cousin, the only family she had left. The door opened before she could get out of the way, she was pushed back into the hallway stumbling as she dropped her umbrella, she reflexively grabbed the figure steadying the girl who had so rudely bumped into her and swiftly regained her balance. The loud music was noting in compassion to the shouting and arguing that she was suddenly thrust into, before she could even apologize the girl was shouting back into the room at a tall figure that stood there. Confused, wet and very tired Lan was not in the mood to listen to the barrage of insults that came from the stranger. Stepping into the light from the doorway Lan could finally see the girls face and she stopped in amazement, barley registering her umbrella in her hand as she picked it up. The rude girl was absolutely gorgeous she had to be a model with those looks, but what surprised her most was that such cruel remarks could come out of a face the beautiful. It was sad really.  
  
"Yukari!" the figure yelled over the music, barley heard. "Yukari, wait!" The figure came close and followed the stomping girl as she made her way up the steps.  
  
"Yukari!"  
  
The loud shout echoed through the hallway and up the stairway, seeming overly loud in the silence left by the abruptly shut off music. Thankful Lan watched the display wondering if she should go in now or not. The young man who went after the girl was surprisingly tall and obviously in some sort of trouble by the expression on his face. Turning to leave Lan was startled when a small hand grabbed her arm and a bouncy 'Hello!' was heard from behind her.  
  
"Ummm......hello?" she looked down at the small hand and followed it up an equally small arm over to a pink headed girl who looked as if she were trying to be friendly while not breaking down and crying.  
  
"Bloody 'ell" was heard from just inside the door, followed by mumbling and something falling. She looked back over to the girl who looked like she could be no older than twelve and was about to say why she was here when she was once again interrupted.  
  
"Ow' what you doin' here?" a tall blonde many with spiked hair was looking menacingly at her, somewhat focused on the small hand that was lightling placed on Lan's arm, a look that spelled trouble for Lan.  
  
"Arashi! Don't be so mean, can't you see she's shivering from the cold?" The small voice reprimanded the taller man and as she talked his face seemed to clear and then appear confused. "She?" Arashi stepped closer to the tall figure, noticing the damp clothing and the slight shaking, the clean cut khaki pants and black shirt with the slightly large coat gave off the impression of a causally well dress young man the small hat tipped to the side giving a debonair quality to the out fit. Stylish. Arashi moved out of the way as Miwako pushed past him tugging on the girls arm as she went, leading them into the studio. 


	3. Chapter 2 Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own Paradise Kiss.  
  
Sorry if this is a bit quick and they seem a bit OOC but I'm trying to get into the main story part. How is it so far? Sorry for all of the mistakes, I'm looking for a beta reader right now, plus like my English teacher said, I have to start proof reading my work, so the first two sections WILL be reposted some time in the future.  
  
The interior was not really what she was expecting, but then again neither were its owners. The wide spacious room was filled with sewing machines and fabric, with tables and chairs, the bar in the corner eluded to the original use of the place, a night club, interesting.  
  
Looking around she locked eyes with a tall eccentrically dressed man? Well, what exactly where you supposed to call him, a drag queen? He was beautiful in his own unique way, the long formal dress, in the style of days gone by, surprisingly intricate and fitting for his frail form. Arashi, who by the interaction between him and the pink headed girl who had introduced herself as Miwako, were obviously boyfriend and girlfriend, if not then very close to being in a relationship. It was hard for her to really focus with all the talking and staring going on, apparently the whole scene that Lan witnessed had happened before or something close to it and the remaining group was voicing their mixed opinions on Yukari leaving. She was lead over to a high backed chair near the bar and unceremoniously seated, the tall man/woman who was introduced as Isabella quickly handed her a cup of tea, as she placed her bag and umbrella on the floor. The smell and scent from the fine porcelain cup wafted up to Lan as she sat trying to absorb its warmth. She sighed at the strange turn of events in her life, the small sound amplified in the now quite room as she noticed everyone looking at her. The two new arrivals, whom from the bits of conversation that she heard and the shouting in the hallway, she gathered where George the owner who had put out the ad, and Yukari, the model for Paradise Kiss.  
  
With the attention of five complete strangers directed towards her, Lan recovered from her laps in judgment and took a small sip of the delicious tea before setting it down, making a mental note to find out the name and buy some. Straightening to her full height and pulling out the folder from inside her bag, where she had put it when it started raining, she placed it on the table and stood, pushing back her slightly damp hair.  
  
"WHO are you exactly?" the simple question held so much, this was one of her last chances before putting in an application to go work for fast food, she was not going to fail!  
  
"Hello," she bowed, "My name is Lan, Lan Parker and I'm here because of the job ad that was posted in the newspaper." She looked up to see their reactions, while pulling out the newspaper that had been folded to display the ad, which ranged from surprise to shock. Hastily she went on, "if the job is already taken then I'll go." Turning to pick up the umbrella and bag she was suddenly bombarded with replies.  
  
"No. No. No. No, it's just that we've only had a few replies to the ad, and all those have been old people." stated Miwako as she stepped forward, waving her hands in the air.  
  
The look on Arashi's face had calmed somewhat upon hearing Lan's voice, while golden and deep it was still beautiful and defiantly female. George stepped forward, with a slightly surprised but interested look on his face, to begin the interview.  
  
"Well then since you're here, why don't we start?" motioning to one of the tables that were clear. They all set down, Yukari complaining a bit over having to stay when she could be out doing a shoot or going home.  
  
Setting down her cup of tea and her file, which was rather large and contained her resume, important papers and note book, the questioning began.  
  
What experience have you had with running a business, with clothes designing and manufacturing, when are you free, how many hours could you work, the list of questions went on and on. Lan's reference and resume were more than enough to get her hired, with her light but serious style she impressed even Yukari, and with her cool business and fashion sense they knew she was right for the job. After agreeing on a set wage and discussing their upcoming interests and plans, George stood up, Lan and the others rising after him.  
  
"Well then, Lan, it looks like you're hired. Welcome to Paradise Kiss!" With that he shook her hand and Miwako jumped up and down happily as they began talking about the dress and the upcoming fashion show.  
  
A few more cups of tea, a few needed items listed down for Lan's personal organization and a large box full of receipts and papers from PK and she was ready to start. She would organize and work on a few plans tonight and then tomorrow was her first day of work. She couldn't believe that she had gotten the job, but then again she couldn't believe that she would have liked the group as much as she did.  
  
Walking back to her house, the rain having stopped sometime during her stay inside, she had a feeling that things were going to work out and that her new job, her new life for that matter, was going to be VERY interesting from now on.  
  
I should be updating every week, since its summer vacation. Maybe even more. How is it going so far, Good? Go ahead and review, constructive criticism is always welcome. Depending on what you think is constructive, I must warn you that flames while giving your opinion are not constructive and in no way good criticism. With that in mind have a wonderful time reading and hope to see you again. Same Time. Same Channel!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise kiss...blah, blah, blah. *sighs* If only.  
  
This chapter is more of a background chapter for Lan, getting to know her better and why she moved to Japan. Yes, you will need this information; it will be useful with up coming twists in the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With the large box of papers emptied and spread out in piles on her floor it took Lan very little time to organize them. While reviewing the papers and her drafts, she made a list of all the supplies she would need, more things to add to her master list, which seemed to be ever growing. Sighing inwardly she placed them into a brief case she dug up in her moving boxes.  
  
"I knew this would come in handy." she smiled as she went through the house  
  
straitening up what she had tried to unpack but with so few boxes, and no furniture, there was little she could do. It was still the first week of living in the ancient temple, it seemed that some things were falling into place.  
  
Paul, her grandfather's attorney had given her a small package a few weeks before she moved, she had been surprised when the elderly man had shown up late at night. He had said that he had just gotten off of the phone with Cain, her older cousin, and had learned that she was moving to Japan for an extensive period of time. He had handed her the package and hugged her, wishing her good luck and left, but not before giving her a few tips on places to go in Japan.  
  
Walking into the area she had decided was going to be her bedroom, she sat down on the rolled out sleeping bag that would be her bed until the one that she had ordered arrived. Glancing around at the boxes of clothing and personal items that she dared not leave behind, her gaze came back to the box at her feet and the picture of her mother, father, grandfather, grandmother, Paul and his wife. It had been hard leaving the island, harder than she had expected it would be, she had understood from the very beginning that this wasn't going to be a vacation and that Japan was far different from America, but she had never expected to feel so alone.  
  
The temple/house had been a gift, its land and building belonging wholly to her. It had taken so long to get the papers and everything in order, a teenage girl not even eighteen living on her own in a foreign country, it had been an almost impossible task, but she had been determined to go. Not only to fulfill her parent's and grandfather's wishes, but to get away from the mad legal disputes that were centered around her.  
  
You see, her grandfather while living a very sparse almost monk quality life had been a master of business and his ingenuous ideas and business ventures had made millions, a trait that was passed down to his daughter, who had taken over running most of the business a few years before she was married and had her daughter, Lan.  
  
Her parents had died in plane crash, when their private jet had gone down over the ocean, leaving their money and possessions to their daughter, who was only five at the time. So the money sat, growing interest and accumulating until she was old enough. But upon the death of her grandfather, who was her guardian, a title that was now passed on to Cain, she inherited the family fortune and the entire business and estates, but a sixteen year old girl could not run a international multi-billion company.  
  
The lawyers had a field day trying to rip apart the will and contracts trying to steal, and cheat the girl from her inheritance. Now she could not receive more than a monthly allowance, which was somewhat lacking, until she was twenty- one. The lawyers were fighting to push the age back to twenty five now, wanting more time to pick at the documents. Fat chance she would sit around there that long. Little did they know she possessed the same business 'sixth-sense' as her grandfather and an independent stubborn streak when it came to what she believed in, from her father.  
  
The plans were made; she had designed a budget and a plan for organization, tomorrow she would stop off before she was due in and buy the supplies she needed. No she wasn't totally pressed for money, but the job allowed her to put her energy into something, and would make her life just that much more livable. Being on your own for too long had a way of turning the brightest person into a depressed emotional heap of loneliness. Something Lan had no wish to become.  
  
From the way the small group had gotten on at the interview things would be interesting if nothing else. She had a feeling that this job would be what she needed to get her mind off of her old life.  
  
________--------------__________--------------___________------------- ___________ Hehehe. That's some of the background; I know nothing really happened next chapter should be up within two days. So don't worry.  
  
By the way, Lan is pronounced like lawn incase you thought it was like land, or lane. Am I the only one who was worried about this? (probably)  
  
Next Chapter: First day, oh what a day!!! 


End file.
